


Quidditch

by Telesilla



Series: Was, Is, Will Be [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla





	Quidditch

Lucius was chosen to be a chaser for the Slytherin House team in his third year at Hogwarts. He wasn't a particularly good chaser when he was chosen; in fact the only reason he was chosen for the team was that he was both a Malfoy and attractive. It wasn't that he was uncoordinated or unable to fly well, so much as that he found the great wizard sport to be utterly boring. Yes it was fast and complex, but the games went on forever and in all sorts of dreadful weather and you never really accomplished much of anything.

Hi father had been a beater and a "ruddy good one, boy, back in the days before anyone bothered with this nonsense of protective gear." Lucius would listen and admire the grainy sepia photographs of the Slytherin team of his father's era, his face a study in mildly eager curiosity. Later, back at school, he would idly wonder if his father had ever stood in the broom storage shed with his pants down around his ankles while the team captain sucked him off. Sport, it seemed, had its rewards.

He got good at the game of course. Not brilliant but good enough to not disappoint his father or his House. He remained bored by it, but then he was bored in Professor Binn's class as well and still managed good marks. It was all about competence. Even if Lucius doesn't have it in him to be brilliant at Quidditch, he was damned if he was going to be terrible at it.

 

* * *

Lucius goes to Quidditch games when required to by circumstances. World Cup matches are, of course, a must, even if they are tedium above and beyond an ordinary match. Lucius could really do without the rabble of common and mudblood wizards that crowd events of this nature, but a chance to meet with the pureblood families of other countries is far too important to avoid. Over the years he's trained himself to think of other things while looking interested in the match. It helps that he's not known for being wildly enthusiastic about anything; wild enthusiasm is not the Malfoy way.

He attends matches at Hogwarts as well, provided Slytherin is playing. While he never encourages Draco to play, when Draco makes up his mind to do so, Lucius supports him in the style to which the Malfoy heir is accustomed. When Draco talks about Quidditch, Lucius gravely tells him that his grandfather would applaud his interest in the sport. He then talks with Draco for a time, able to display enough knowledge about the game and its strategies to ensure that Draco believes that, once more, his father knows, if not everything, at least a great deal about many diverse subjects.

Privately, Lucius is amused that Draco's interest in Quidditch seems to stem only from the fact that Harry Potter is so good at it. He rather hopes his son will get over the adolescent need for a rivalry of this sort although in the very well protected recesses of his mind he acknowledges that perhaps expecting his son to do what Lord Voldemort himself cannot do is a bit much.

 

* * *

While under house arrest, Lucius will follow Quidditch in much the same way he follows the more serious news of the wizarding world: sporadically. There will be weeks when the housekeeper removes the _Daily Prophet_, still rolled up, from the breakfast table after Lucius has left. Then in a sudden fit of curiosity, Lucius will read the whole thing cover to cover to cover every morning over tea and toast. He will note a surprising winning streak of the Hufflepuff House team with a oddly nostalgic feeling of Slytherin disdain This will lead to speculation as to what Severus and Draco think of the wins and he will not read the paper the next day.

Harry will bring Quidditch into one of their somewhat awkward afternoon conversations, and Lucius will look interested and ask a few questions about England's chances in the next World Cup.

"Quidditch bores you, doesn't it," Harry will say after about 20 minutes of sport talk.

"Dreadfully, Mr. Potter," Lucius will reply. "Always has."

 

_-end-_


End file.
